dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Bear
Bear (ベア) is a male BladeMaster that kind of looks like Orca. He is a caring player that likes to help out newbies in The World. Online Appearance Bear is a large burly BladeMaster. He wears relatively little armor, and most of his body and face is covered in blue wave tattoos. Personality Fairly easy going, Bear usually prefers to relax in The World. He acts as a sort of helper for newbies, and tries to give off an experienced air. When he does go adventuring he usually travels with either B.T. or Mimiru. He has the habit of quoting obscure authors to help make a point. Offline Basic Info In the real world, Bear is a famous author and novelist named Ryo Sakuma. He is the author of the acclaimed book "Annwyn" and is in his mid forties. Divorced from his wife he is constantly pestered by his adult son, Teddy in The World, with demands for money, demands that he usually gives into. Following the events of SIGN he became a sort of adopted Father to Ann Shoji, and is using his money to support her as she attends college. Hobbies Aside from playing The World, Bear enjoys reading books by famous authors, as well as writing books of his own. He is also a fan of the theater. He smokes as well. History .hack//SIGN At the beginning of the anime he feels curious about Tsukasa, and starts to investigate about him, then BT, who apparently met him in the real world and is in love with him, tells him not to involve with Tsukasa´s life unless he is willing to take responsability, so when he finds out about the real Tsukasa and the way her father has treated her during her life and how he would rather let her die than to keep her comatose, he offers Tsukasa the choice of adopting her once she wakes up. .hack//Intermezzo During Intermezzo Bear travels to the bottom of the unbalanced dungeon with Mimiru to see the remains of Mimika. .hack//Games Kite and Elk run into Bear at the bottom of a dungeon. Kite thinks he's Orca at first, but Bear says that he's not even close to being that famous. Bear introduces himself as a newbie helper, but says that players of their level really don't need his help. After staring at Elk for a bit, he admits that Elk reminds him of an old friend. As a token of their meeting Bear gives Kite his sword. Later he can be found wandering around the Root Towns, he has several rare items available to trade. .hack//Unison During Unison, Bear meets most of the SIGN cast and several of the game characters in a bar in Carmina Gadelica. He travels with them to Net Slum where Helba is hosting a party. There he dances with B.T. .hack//GIFT Bear is PKed by Orca at the beginning of GIFT. But since their avatars look so alike everybody assumes that it was Orca who was PKed instead. Bear finally catches up to Orca at Helba's hot springs, and the two begin a sword fight. After getting tired they decide to stop the fight and relax in the springs. Orca admits that the only reason he killed Bear and tried to take his place was because he wanted to be a part of the plot for a little bit. Being the understanding person he is, Bear forgives Orca. .hack//Legend of the Twilight (manga) Bear, Crim, Sora, and Piros make a cameo appearances at Balmung's Tanabata event. Trivia category: BladeMasters category: SIGN Characters category: Game Characters category: GIFT Characters